Sugihara Tanjiro
|caption1 =I see more than you think. |username = Clockworks|type = Player Character|status = Inactive|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = Nov 12|gender = Male|height = 5'8"|weight = 143|blood_type = AB+|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei Academy|school_year = First|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Sure Sight|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Tallish teen with coarse hair. He keeps it loose and heaped on top as it's the most low maintenance style possible that doesn't involve a haircut. His gaze is usually either neutral or stern as it usually appears as he's in the midst of a 1,000-yard stare. His clothes are typically jeans and a pullover shirt of some sort. He likes his neck covered in some way so if collars are available for his top, they are popped up or if a jacket, they are zipped up to the summit of the line. Costumed Appearance None as of yet Personality Dry humor and can be a bit matter of fact in the face of idiocy. His wit can push people away if they aren't one to accept their flaws or be willing to make a comeback of their own. He hates his neck being touched and hugs are things that throw him off especially if coming from complete strangers. He speaks in country slang when he gets mad or excited. His roots always shine through in times of peril or high stress. Character Background Tanjiro was born in Shintoshina, a small town near Matsushima Bay, Miyagi Prefecture. It was a quiet place that was far enough from "civilization" to be peaceful and advanced enough to not seem like a common scene from a third world country. People born there lived there the entirety of their lives and never dreamed of breaking the cycle and moving to the big city. It was just tradition to mill your life away in the small area until you were another wrinkled face among the elders there. Unfortunately for Tanjiro, he wasn't content with this. He dreamed of bigger things, to be able to see a bit of the world, at least more of the country he lived in before he passed on. His quirk, while not strong in any way, was enough to gain him passage into one of the academies that he'd heard so much about, and his way around machines was enough to at least give him a chance at finding a job in the city if that opportunity was snuffed out. But it wasn't as easy as just leaving the town. His family was set in their ways and his parents were stone hard believers in the following tradition of chasing innovation. They were abusive in an emotional way, subtle words were used with the precision of surgeon's knife to strike down any notion of travel. Each of his siblings fell to these tactical nukes but Tanjiro weathered the storm and still chased down the recruiter as they milled about the small area. He was immediately disowned by his peers, but he didn't care. He had a star to chase and he'd follow suit until the air in his lungs became fire. Aspects # Mr. Fix it # Tunnel Vision # Southern Charm Stat Points Quirk Sure Sight Gives the user a heightened nervous and sensory system, allowing the brain to register minute details past a normal human and reaction speed to complement the heightened input. The downside is the body demands foods that are high in fat and calories to insulate the brain from misfiring synapses. Long times without such foods can cause shakey limbs and dulled senses. Sidenote - User is good at building and is very inventive. Quirk Cost Quirk Techniques Gear Misc * Hates crowds but likes being around people. * Likes the color purple, hates yellow. * Prefers savory over sweet. * Loves the sound of rain and flowing water. It allows his mind to focus on the white noise made by the falling water * Has a pet axolotl named "Sully" Gallery Sugi_1.jpg Sugi_3.jpg Sugi_4.jpg Sure_Sight.jpg Category:Inactive